


How had it come to this?

by Megladon_Donuts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, He respawn tho, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, I AM ONLY SHIPPING THE CHARACTERS, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, Wings, quangst, sorry if this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megladon_Donuts/pseuds/Megladon_Donuts
Summary: Tubbo ran and the beast closed in "You could've just let me have him" he snarled in his raspy voice, eyes alive with malice.ORQuackity has a flashback to one of the worst nights of his life. Very few people know the trauma he went through during the Schlatt administration but after this it will be hard to hide the scars
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Niki | Nihachu, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	How had it come to this?

**Author's Note:**

> TW// VERBAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE AND PTSD  
> Please heed the warnings.  
> Also, I am only shipping Quackity and Sapnaps characters in the dsmp because it is canon.  
> If any of the CC's involved in this fic feel uncomfortable with it or other fics like this I will take it down.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

_How had it come to this? Quackity stood, arms outstretched lips quivering. Tubbo, the poor child, stood behind him tears running down his small rosy face. "Quack... Alex... Pl-please it's o-okay I'll take it." He says shaking his body curling in on itself disagreeing with his own words. There were broken bottles everywhere, the foul-smelling alcohol leaking out covering the marble floor. Quackity stood strong and with the most confident quiet whisper he could muster said "It's okay Tubbo." It wasn't. "Go to Eret" Could he even trust Eret anymore? "And if worse come to worst my respawn bed is set up there." Tubbo stared at him with thankful but guilty eyes. As much as Tubbo wanted to be strong he thought he might break if he spent another night alone with the alchoholic bastard. The beast in question, just stood in front of him and laughed, his bellows echoing off the stone walls like thunder._

"Step away from him he's having a flashback!"Sapnap you idiot!"Step away and someone go get his inhaler!"

_Tubbo ran and the beast closed in "You could've just let me have him" he snarled in his raspy voice, eyes alive with malice. Quackity tried to think of something else anything else. His mind landed on Niki's bakery. Him Tubbo and FUndy had been there just earlier laughing and singing songs. How had today got so much worse? Schlatt's fist connected with Quackity's gut and he doubled over. The shocking pain caused his wings to fly out, ripping the suit Schlatt had 'graciously' given to him. This made the beasts face contort with anger and this time he did not hesitate. He reached out with his hands and snapped Quackity's left wing in half. Pain shot through his body and dots swarmed his vision Quackity gasped and felt his vision fade in and out until he fell asleep. When he woke up he hoped to be in Eret's castle, down a life but out of pain._

"OMG What the fuck happened to his wing!?" "Fundy run get Philza he has wings right!?" "Oh fuck Tubbo buddy it's ok it all gonna be fine it's not your fault" "Quack can you hear me, It's your Sapnap..."

_Quackity woke up and gasped when he realised he wasn't in a respawn bed. He quickly realised his painful predicament. He was dangling from the ceiling being held by a rope tied tightly around his broken wings . He struggled and tried to scream in case anyone could help him. Pain clawed his throat, and after sreaming for half an hour, no more sound would come out. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming, much lighter than Schlatt's. George opened the door and stood there in shock. He ran over and tried untying Quackity but Quackity told him to stop. " Please George just kill me it hurts to much" He begged George stopped and although he was horrified he just nodded and drew his sword. Quackity closed his eyes and drew a shuddery breath " Thank you George. See you soon" The world went dark._

Quackity came to shaking uncontrollably, not caring about the dozens of eyes staring at him. He just couldn't stop shaking. Slowly he became aware of the warm chocolate brown eyes in front of him. Something in the back of his brain new they were kind eyes, but for now all he could think about was the stone like wooden eyes that haunted his every move since the election. " PLEASE SCHLATT DON'T HURT HIM TAKE ME INSTEAD" He sobbed holding his hands up to protect himself. Niki tried speaking up, wanting only to comfort the quaking hybrid, but that just made it worse. Quackity started sputtering again but now he seemed more angry, than afraid. "She did nothing wrong don't you dare hurt her Schlatt. She makes Tubbo feel safe something you obviously can't do" he said standing now pointing his shaking finger accusingly at the air. Everyone was silent. Slowly Quackity's brain caught up to the present and he fell down and just sat there on the birch floor of Niki's bakery trying to breathe. "Not again" he muttered. And everyone looked horrified. The funny happy-go-lucky persona that Quackity struggled to present every single day had shattered and now everyone could see the broken man underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Sorry if it isn't that good, I mainly just post here to practice my writing.  
> If you want to please leave a comment as they really make my day :)  
> Also if you want to hear my other dumb stuff about the dsmp my Twitter is @DonutsMegladon


End file.
